<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：仅一刻的碰触所泛起的涟漪-时生总是来晚一步 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838005">Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：仅一刻的碰触所泛起的涟漪-时生总是来晚一步</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：仅一刻的碰触所泛起的涟漪-时生总是来晚一步</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：仅一刻的碰触所泛起的涟漪-时生总是来晚一步</p>
<p></p><div>
  <h1>
    <a href="http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a>
  </h1>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>    weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生<br/>凹三：KnightNO4time</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <ol>
	
	<li class="post">
		
		
			<div class="info">
				<div class="posticon texticon">
					<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ead9d8c"></a>
				</div>
				 
				<div class="hotcount">
	   				<div class="hotcountlabel">
	    					<p><a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ead9d8c"> 154</a></p>
	      					
	    				</div>
				</div>
				
	  		</div>
	    		<div class="postbody text-post">
	      			<h3><a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ead9d8c">Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：仅一刻的碰触所泛起的涟漪</a></h3>
	      			<div class="text">
						
						
						    <p>点梗人： <a href="https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=509699830">@云洛轩</a> </p> 
<p>要求：HE，最好给飞彩一小刀［可惜我怎么都没法弄刀，最后选择了内心纠结吧...］</p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p>［背景来自Brave外传结束］</p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p>“真的谢谢你！”从晕迷中醒来的永梦，下床后便去了飞彩办公室。他的腹部因为被钢管打过而还淤青着，在床上躺了一夜。虽然腰还有些驼，却依旧认真诚意的给飞彩了鞠了个深躬。</p> 
<p>“关于什么？”飞彩停下手里的刀叉，皱着眉看向眼前进入自己办公室上来就道谢的研修医。其实镜飞彩也多少猜到他来的理由，可承受不了对方这般热切的感谢。</p> 
<p>“我被打晕后，当时你拿走Night of Safari去战斗之前，应该是你帮我做了紧急处理的吧？”永梦看得出对方不自在，反而更加证实自己的想法，毕竟当时除了飞彩没人能帮他进行包扎。</p> 
<p>看着手上新换的绷带，永梦顶着头上的纱布露出感激的神色。他还记得当时黑暗中，昏迷的自己隐约感到虚脱的疼痛中身子被摇动。本以为是晕倒后的幻觉，但如果那时候醒来，可能看到的就是再给自己进行处理的飞彩。</p> 
<p>“多亏了你，谢谢。”永梦抬高声音，满足诚意的低下头冲恩人再度道谢。若不是当时有飞彩紧急处理，可能还会有感染的风险。</p> 
<p>永梦知道飞彩的性格，不管是护士们的道谢，还是自己的道谢，飞彩都不会坦然接受。可这位天才外科医生内心是真心想要保护患者，帮助受伤的人，用自己不擅长的方式鼓励着。由此不论飞彩会给他怎么冷的脸，永梦都想传达心意，也清楚飞彩看到他能行动时，应该是很开心的。</p> 
<p>“看你这么精神，应该就没什么大事了。”听到语调与平日没有丝毫变化的声线，永梦起身看着表情没变化的飞彩。对方垂下目光又切了一块蛋糕，放入口中之前不忘补充，“午休过后来找我继续实习。”</p> 
<p>望着闭眼沉浸在糖分中的外科天才，对方看似舒了口气的样子，可能不光是因为甜品带来的放松。因为看似为永梦打扰自己的时间所发出的叹气，似乎更多是因为永梦安然无恙地恢复而令他放下心来。</p> 
<p>话虽这样说，可因为永梦手受伤无法好好握刀和长时间操作，结果被飞彩狠狠训了。永梦的性格本来就不会轻易放弃，虽有些委屈，却没灰心丧气。在他看来，飞彩所说的“手术实习却手受伤，你真是太不让人省心了”这句话，分明是为他担心。飞彩也没逼着他继续干别的，而是让他在旁围观听从讲解，不进行模拟操作。</p> 
<p>永梦不希望添更多麻烦，即使手难受，还是奋力做起笔记。随后下午他们接到了手术通知，永梦要求在一旁围观。对于刚恢复的身体，加上不能好好实习的失望感，促使他在手术的紧张状态中再次贫血。摇摇晃晃的他比以前要严重，甚至因为绷紧令身上大面积的淤青疼痛，从而无法好好直起腰。</p> 
<p>正在集中精神的飞彩对方隐约察觉对方的不对，却不会轻易转移开目光，而是集中到手术中。在此期间，永梦觉得自己起不到任何作用，又怕晕倒引来麻烦，于是便给一旁的护士比了了眼神和手势后告退离开。只不过一出去，他还是没走几步就倒在了楼道，没晕，而是浑身发软。</p> 
<p>飞彩完美的完成手术，结束后已经是一个半小时后。他换了衣服后就询问永梦去了那里，在知道永梦被人送到床上休息后，飞彩难压急躁的情绪就快步走去了病房。</p> 
<p>“我已经没事了，真的！”还没开门，飞彩就听到永梦从里面传来的声音。</p> 
<p>“你要躺着！”显然是护士急切的声音。</p> 
<p>“就是啊，”这次是另一名护士，“赶紧恢复去实习是好事，可你也需要静养一天。”</p> 
<p>“我刚才只是单纯贫血而已，”听声音就能想象出实习医苦笑无奈的脸，和百般推辞的样子，“只要补铁就好了。”</p> 
<p>叹了口气，飞彩发现今日叹气的次数全部都用在了永梦身上。为何非要被对方弄的如此不平静？曾经是因为对于对方天真的做法，后来是因为对方身体的变化。现在没有战斗，他却单纯的为对方操起心。</p> 
<p>门拉开，屋内的三个人都如时间静止似的停下。永梦一副正要走去大门的样子，和飞彩面对面刹住了车。年轻的女护士则拉着永梦的上臂，显然不敢抓他受伤的手。护士长侧一脸为难，但见到飞彩后就安心下来，点头离开房间。</p> 
<p>飞彩对护士长微微点头致谢，也让护士小姐离开屋。确认门关了后他才别回头，此时永梦已经收起迈开的脚步，老老实实站在那里垂下头，有些不安的等着他开口。</p> 
<p>“你让她们为难了，”飞彩第一句是责备。</p> 
<p>意识到自己坚持的事情的确让护士们很担忧，永梦立马承认了错误，“对不起…”</p> 
<p>“不要对我说，一会对她们去说，”有些不耐烦。飞彩不清楚自己的急躁出自何处，只好试图别开目光调整口吻。</p> 
<p>“是。”永梦很乖巧的答应下来，然而下面他就下定决心似的抓紧自己的白大褂两侧，“飞彩，我现在已经好了。对不起…手术中途突然离开。”</p> 
<p>面对再次鞠躬的永梦，这次是经过反省后认真地道歉。对方每次都把感情扩大后表露出来，飞彩一时招架不住。他插在兜里的手不禁握拳，于是立马叹了口气整理心情。</p> 
<p>“你今天休息，明天看情况。”飞彩否决了对方的选择，“你这样不能好好完成实习。相比中途还会出现状况拖延进度，还是好了后专心工作重要。你是医生，你不在状态的每分每秒可能都会危及到患者性命，知道了吗！”</p> 
<p>“是！”对方的话很重要，永梦理解的瞬间便立马给出了肯定答复。他无言反驳，明白身为医生的自己要懂得修养，才能好好面对患者。</p> 
<p>“但我也有责任。”</p> 
<p>“哎？”第一次听到飞彩会说他自己有问题，永梦吃惊的睁大眼看过去。</p> 
<p>作为被世界认可的医生，飞彩从学习最初就懂得承认问题，发现问题，并且学会自己找寻解决问题。即便他平日并不表现，那是因为他不会让自己轻易出错。如今他发现了问题，即使是面对永梦，他还是会讲出来，毕竟这关乎到永梦的身体。</p> 
<p>“是我轻易接受你的话让你回来实习，并没在多观察询问。你这次不适，有一半我的责任。”飞彩说得很平静，没有紧张的失态，而是严肃的表露反省了错误。最终他大概有些难以启齿，眨了眨眼后压低嗓音，“抱歉。”</p> 
<p>永梦已经不清楚该什么表情面对对方，该因为这个意外的情况而吃惊紧张吗？还是该为对方突然改变认错而开玩笑化解气氛呢？自己说一些安慰的话是不是对不住对方道歉的态度，从而惹人生气呢？</p> 
<p>永梦就和小兔子似的不安起来，还会动着眼睛，抿着嘴巴吞口水，“不，没关系——”</p> 
<p>“你还站着干什么？回到床上去。”飞彩再次打算永梦，纯属他敏锐的察觉到永梦要说的话。他并不希望永梦继续安抚，于是在转移话题用时，把永梦赶回了病床。</p> 
<p>永梦在转过身上床期间，不禁无奈的叹口气。明明飞彩有如此温柔细腻的一面，为何总是要被冷冷的样子遮掩呢？永梦不太会应付这样的飞彩，感觉又暖又委屈，却无计可施。</p> 
<p>“先别躺下。”</p> 
<p>“怎么了？”永梦听到这话，愣愣的坐在床上，撩开被子正要躺下的姿势也维持在一半。</p> 
<p>飞彩真是会使唤人啊，今天自己真的这样容易被操心吗？就在永梦垂下手这样思考时，飞彩的下句话却让他心头有些暖，“睡之前把药换了。”</p> 
<p>只见飞彩熟练的在房间柜子里找到指定物品的存放处，取出来后走到床边。他食指和中指并拢，微微点在永梦的下颚上引导人转过头面对自己。永梦不得不抬起头看向对方，姿势也挪动盘腿坐正。</p> 
<p>飞彩把东西放在床头，撩动白大褂衣摆坐上床沿，同永梦平视。永梦这才察觉，飞彩因为老皱眉眯眼的关系，从没发现他眼睛其实很大。瞳仁是黑巧克力的颜色，虽然总看起来很严厉，此时却挂着满满的小心与关切。</p> 
<p>永梦没捅破对方给自己带来的全新认知，因为那样他们俩都会不好意思。他只是乖乖坐在那里，让人小心的把脸上的敷贴拿下来。</p> 
<p>“这已经贴不牢了，你都不想着换吗？”飞彩边训永梦，边换敷贴，并没期待永梦继续支支吾吾的道歉。</p> 
<p>随后是鼻梁和额头的伤口。飞彩一直都集中于伤口的清理上，但第一次在永梦清醒的时候和对方坐得这样近，目光凝视了人的脸这么久。或许晕倒的永梦更方便些，此时对方嘴唇随着呼吸的颤动动作，以及眼睫毛的眨动，统统都拉扯吸引着飞彩的目光。</p> 
<p>永梦的眼神总是和小动物似的，虽然战斗和认真生气是会有所变化，可那要归功在气场上的变化。永梦眼眶老看似有些发红，心情已有波动，那双大眼睛就变得水汪汪，结合起来和委屈要哭的小男孩似的，楚楚可怜。</p> 
<p>现在认真呆在面前的青年，无处放置的目光都投了过来，引得飞彩不自觉感到手部动作变得没平日那般利落。就好似永梦的视线带有分量，压上他全身，瘙痒着胸口，注视的每一刻都使得他极其在意。</p> 
<p>天才外科医生轻咳了下嗓子，靠声音驱散多余的思想。不过他为对方重新给鼻子上贴了创口贴后，离开的手指不自觉的随着抚平贴紧的动作而滑过永梦的鼻梁，指尖点在人圆润的鼻头上离开。</p> 
<p>那是极其细腻短暂的碰触，不经意都无法注意到。明明这瞬间好似根本不会有精确的记忆，飞彩却觉得指腹前端还留有对方笔尖触感压过的余温，不自觉的被突然起来的思想添油加醋，就连那鼻子的造型都铭记心中。</p> 
<p>永梦或许觉得那一下引的鼻尖有些痒，可又不好意思挠鼻子妨碍对方，因此忍下来后就抽动了几下鼻头，妥妥的像只幼犬。飞彩视线没想去碰触那双清澈的眼睛，反而盯着人的鼻子，结果细微的抽动轻轻拨动起他的思绪。</p> 
<p>“怎么了？”看着停下手里动作的飞彩，永梦小心翼翼地询问。永梦并不迟钝，反而很敏感，他也能感觉鼻头上残留的触感，清楚对方为了什么而难得走神。一想明白这个，他就有些尴尬的涨红脸，却强装没事。</p> 
<p>男孩都好面子，谁也没想要说出来。这不过是治疗期间自然而然的碰触，不知怎的竟然会给他们都带来影响。这太不像医生应该去在意的事情，所以是谁都没开口。</p> 
<p>飞彩拉过人的手给人换起绷带，这次总算不用看着脸了，也使得他恢复到平日状态。然而看对这个冒冒失失的实习医，单纯处理完伤口却不能阻拦他先要说出口的话。</p> 
<p>耐不住的飞彩还是放下永梦的手后，不动声色的以医生的态度多了几句嘱咐。“下次觉得身体不适，或者身体状态不行时，要立马和我说。”他不忘加一句，“因为我是负责你实习的指导医师，我负责你，你懂了吗？”</p> 
<p>“懂了，”永梦点点头。不同于刚才换药时平静的青年，现在的永梦露出往日和蔼温驯的样子，目光挂上几分光彩。“谢谢你的关心。”</p> 
<p>“别自恋了，”飞彩就和被打了一针兴奋剂似的，一刻不多留的从人眼前站起身，把用完的药物匆匆放回柜子里。“这项工作是需要全身心投入的，必须在最佳情况下精准无误地完成治疗。你那半吊子的样子别让我老看见，若还这样，我劝你还是别做医生了。”</p> 
<p>“飞彩每次都说话严厉，但其实一直很关心患者的。”永梦坐在床上含笑平静的给出内心的肯定答案。“飞彩也在意患者的，不是干涉，而是因为你在乎他们的思想。”</p> 
<p>“我只是担心你——”飞彩猛然脱口而出，半截却卡在喉咙里。他回过身子，却躲不开永梦温柔感激的目光，视线只得摆动着扫过其他地方，“那是因为我得工作是负责你！等你好了，落下的内容我可是会快马加鞭的讲完。做好心理准备，研修医。”</p> 
<p>“是！”永梦回答相当精神，显然是因为飞彩的关心告白心情大好。而飞彩则头也不回的出了房间，将永梦留在床上。</p> 
<p>踏入楼道得飞彩低头抬起手，拇指擦过了碰触永梦鼻尖的指腹。感觉依旧建在，是什么让他如此在意呢？</p>
						
	      			</div>
	    		</div>
		

		
		
		

		
		
		
			
			<p class="tags">
			        <a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid">假面骑士ex-aid</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB">假面骑士</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid">ex-aid</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6">宝生永梦</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%95%9C%E9%A3%9E%E5%BD%A9">镜飞彩</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%95%9C%E6%A2%A6">镜梦</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A3%9E%E6%B0%B8">飞永</a>
			</p>
		
		
			
			
			
			
		
		
		
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">评论(14)</div>
					
				</div>
			
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">热度(154)</div>
					
	
	
	<ol class="notes">
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/">颓颓颓颓废</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://qinghuayu1314.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://qinghuayu1314.lofter.com/">玖之</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://bingyuling.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://bingyuling.lofter.com/">咸鱼才是本职</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://tibiraofenghua.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://tibiraofenghua.lofter.com/">苏九九</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://hyakuorichiwa.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://hyakuorichiwa.lofter.com/">迟娖</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://weixinpromise135.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://weixinpromise135.lofter.com/">芒果蛋糕🍰</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://miaoxingrenxiaomeng.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://miaoxingrenxiaomeng.lofter.com/">超非的南星</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://jie48458.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jie48458.lofter.com/">APH出第七季了请给我上香</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/">只身天涯</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiaranhe.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaranhe.lofter.com/">山鲢</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/">浮生露语</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/">浮生露语</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yeyushengfan428.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yeyushengfan428.lofter.com/">救世主今天也在想如何毁灭世界</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/">百鬼夜行</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://j984424.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://j984424.lofter.com/">豆皮</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://chisiying.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://chisiying.lofter.com/">不動琳</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yirongyaoweiming.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yirongyaoweiming.lofter.com/">以荣耀为名</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://326263547.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://326263547.lofter.com/">bilibala</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/">百鬼夜行</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lyz0823.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lyz0823.lofter.com/">镜飞弹</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://brentpendragon.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://brentpendragon.lofter.com/">季绾离</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fengluoling000.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fengluoling000.lofter.com/">柆吾桑</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://dayside458.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://dayside458.lofter.com/">粥</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://biewenwodemingzi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://biewenwodemingzi.lofter.com/">别问我的名字</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://nana3125.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nana3125.lofter.com/">nana</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://renruoyouzhipeibainian724.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://renruoyouzhipeibainian724.lofter.com/">某渣尧</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiaoweibaww.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaoweibaww.lofter.com/">小尾巴ww</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://eftor.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://eftor.lofter.com/">Eftor</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://1316525673.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://1316525673.lofter.com/">天高风吟</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://13666221299ccom.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://13666221299ccom.lofter.com/">Dark</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://charliewys.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://charliewys.lofter.com/">兔兔君</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mengtuanziqwq.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mengtuanziqwq.lofter.com/">散装冰可乐</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://mengtuanziqwq.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mengtuanziqwq.lofter.com/">散装冰可乐</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://haishuizhitianhan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://haishuizhitianhan.lofter.com/">一丛灌木。</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://guangshuyiluzouhao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://guangshuyiluzouhao.lofter.com/">光叔一路走好</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://zjqmmd.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zjqmmd.lofter.com/">一蓑烟雨下江南</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fufululu512.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fufululu512.lofter.com/">假面</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://containyun.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://containyun.lofter.com/">咚啪咣</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yui-yx.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yui-yx.lofter.com/">Yui_墨白</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lanzejintianyeshiyituan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lanzejintianyeshiyituan.lofter.com/">夜间低吟</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://gusu4389.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://gusu4389.lofter.com/">濛胧</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://timeless20.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://timeless20.lofter.com/">酸辣粉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://guanzhuangxiaoheichaw.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://guanzhuangxiaoheichaw.lofter.com/">罐装可燃乌龙茶</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ssqw000.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ssqw000.lofter.com/">Nothing  Lasts/Utopia</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://modaoshaonuxiaoaiyang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://modaoshaonuxiaoaiyang.lofter.com/">我磕的CP超甜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xunlionheart.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xunlionheart.lofter.com/">目目薰</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://kaworukksk.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kaworukksk.lofter.com/">bot</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kaworukksk.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kaworukksk.lofter.com/">bot</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://xingkongweiyi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xingkongweiyi.lofter.com/">寄愿</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xingkongweiyi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xingkongweiyi.lofter.com/">寄愿</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol>

				</div>
			
		
	 </li>
	
	</ol>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>				<a class="back" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_eaad1e7">→</a><br/><a class="forward" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ebd2d1a">←</a></p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><br/>		<span>©</span> <a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/>		</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ava">
    <p><br/>		<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>